Days of Wrath
by surge1
Summary: Harry is being tracked, followed and spied on. He has to control his anger. It is not the temper that's worrying him but the power released when its not controlled. Plz r&r! (i sux at summaries)
1. Shepherd's Warning

*Hey guys. This is my first fanfiction so please read. Any constructive criticism welcome. Thankyou. Have a nice time ;) *  
  
Chapter One Shepherd's Warning  
  
*"Harry!" There were voices screaming his name. He knew whom they were but he could not go to them. He was trapped. "Harry!" They continued to scream. Harry was now running towards the voices. He had to save his godfather. His friends. Harry was still running, but his legs were getting slower. Harry heard light hooves behind him. "Prongs," he whispered.*  
  
Harry woke up panting like he had just run a marathon. "Oh God," he muttered. He rolled over in his sweaty, tangled bed clothes to glance at his bed clock. The luminous hands told him it was half past five. Running his hands through his jet-black hair, Harry tried to focus and think. *Why am I having this dream?* He asked himself. *It doesn't make sense.* Harry knew that because it didn't make sense, it didn't mean it was strange. All his dreams never made any sense. Harry then thought of the voices screaming. One of them was his godfather, Sirius. Harry now felt such emptiness at the thought of his now lost friend.  
  
Harry's blood began to boil at the thought of his death. It was Bellatrix Lestrange's fault. She killed him so unmercifully. The only time Harry had felt such a poisonous anger was when he thought that Sirius had betrayed his parents. However, the hatred that surged through Harry's veins was triple the force. He hated that woman and she would pay.  
  
There was a power flowing through his body now, it felt strange but he was hooked to the feeling. The more he thought of Sirius' death and Voldemort the power increased. Harry snapped open his emerald green eyes that had a flash of red, and the lights bulbs in the room flickered on and then exploded.  
  
Harry was dumbfounded. Then worried. He had done magic again. He was in for it now. At this moment a tawny, brown owl landed on the window seal. Noticing that Harry was in the room it tapped its beak of the glass. Harry sprinted to the window and flung it open. He grabbed the letter and began to open the parchment, dreading what Mafalda Hopkirk (he had remembered her name) was going to say. As he unfolded the letter, Harry was surprised to find that it was not a ministry letter. It had two words:  
  
Run now  
  
Harry was cautious and suspicious. It was not signed. Still thoroughly confused, Harry looked out the window to see for any danger. Privet Drive looked as uneventful and respectable as ever. However, Harry knew better. Last year he was attacked by a dementor that with a bit of luck he managed to escape from. This happened a few streets away.  
  
He then felt it. The room turned cold. It was not dementors this time, he was certain. It was Voldemort. Harry panicked but dashed across his room to get his wand. As he was walking Harry stumbled and his scar burned with agony. Vague and jumbled images of the Dursley's living room and kitchen had entered his mind. Voldemort was definitely here. He was un- intentionally sending him images of what he was seeing.  
  
Harry's head was swirling. *Get up!* He told himself. *Get up!* Harry concentrated. The same power he had felt moments before surged through him again. This time the window shattered. The Dursleys could be heard stirring in their rooms. *Go back to sleep or get out of here*. Harry mentally prayed. He hoped that they would not interfere with such a wizard. Voldemort would probably kill them. Harry came back to his senses; he climbed out of the window and jumped into bushes below. Luckily for him, the plants broke his fall and he was still in one piece. After rolling out of the flowerbed Harry ran down the Privet Drive and turned into Magnolia Avenue. He knew that in a short time Voldemort would realise that he was not in the house and would come for him. The wizard had an uncanny ability to track him down.  
  
The thought of Voldemort made Harry run faster. Where to? He had no idea. He just knew that he had to put as much distance between him and the Dursley's house as he could. *Thank god Hedwig was out hunting.* He silently thanked. Harry wished that he had the sense to grab his Firebolt. He would probably be further away from Privet Drive than he was now.  
  
Harry continued pounding down the footpath, every so often looking behind to see if Voldemort and his Death Eaters were following him. He felt like a fox that was on the scent of bloodthirsty hounds. He felt it again.  
  
Another cold rush to his head and there was the same searing pain to his forehead. More mental images intruded.  
  
"Wormtail get up!" spat an evil voice. "Where is he?" The dark living room of the Dursleys was half blown up. There were fragments of bricks littering the newly laid carpet. "Mmmasster, he mmust of got awwway," replied a frightened squeak.  
  
Several dark-cloaked wizard sniggered and Voldemort continued ranting.  
  
Harry didn't see or hear the rest of Lord Voldemort tirade. He tried to get up but he was weakened from his desperate flight and intrusion of Voldemort's thoughts. He could hear Wormtail's pleadings and screams, which still echoed in his brain. Disorientated, his knees began to shake. Harry leaned against a graffiti covered wall (thanks to Big D and his gang) and breathed deeply. *I need to keep going* He scolded himself. Without looking Harry ran across the street.  
  
There was a screech of brakes and a flash of blinding lights.  
  
*As I said before, this is my first story. Please be nice. Also, please review and comment.* ~Surge~ 


	2. Flight and Earthquakes

Chapter 2 - Flight and Earthquakes  
  
"Harry!" shouted a deep man's voice. "Get in the car, quick!"  
  
Harry recognised the voice. It belonged to Kingsley Shacklebolt, a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry stared at the car in disbelief. There was another man Harry didn't know, sitting in the front next to him.  
  
"Get in now!" Shacklebolt shouted again, his voice was filled with panic. Harry opened the door of the green Mazda and jumped into the back seat. As soon as he closed the door the car zoomed down the road with the speed of a locomotive and they made their way onto the motorway. Harry also noticed that the car managed to dodge traffic and make its way to the front of intersection lines.  
  
"Ministry let us have this for the night," Kingsley told him smiling. "Funny way of getting round I must say." The smile on the bald black man's face disappeared. "I am so glad I found you, son. If Dumbledore didn't know." He finished shaking his head. Harry noticed he still had a gold earring in his ear. "Oh, this is Jack Lionkipp." The man in the front nodded to him. "He works in the same department. We were assigned to get you tonight. I said if we hadn't." he finished abruptly again. Harry decided he wasn't in the mood for getting worried over information that no one could be bothered to tell him.  
  
However, there were two pieces of news that Harry found out during the car ride. First, the ministry was in co-operation with Dumbledore again; second, Dumbledore also knew that Voldemort was coming that night. Yet, if he was the one who owled, why at the last minute?  
  
The lights of Surrey and outer London sped past. Harry was feeling very drowsy and tired. "You get some rest son," Shacklebolt told him. "We're taking you somewhere safe." "What about my school stuff?" Harry asked. "And Hedwig? How will she kn." "You got a very intelligent owl Harry, she went to Dumbledore the moment you made the light bulbs in your room explode." Shacklebolt interrupted. "As for your school." "You know about that?" Harry asked surprised also interrupting. "About what happened?" "Everybody knows, the whole Ministry in fact. I must admit you are lucky we have the Ministry's cooperation otherwise you would have ended up with a lot of paperwork by now. Exciting times, truly amazing. No ones have seen anything like it in a." Shacklebolt broke into silence again. Harry had the distinct impression that Kingsley was giving to much information than planned. Also, his fellow Auror had remained silent the whole journey.  
  
Harry settled down into the back seat. Everything Shacklebolt told him was swimming around in his mind. The motion of the high-speed car quickly sent him into a dreamless sleep.  
  
*********  
  
When Harry woke, he found himself lying on a sofa bed in what looked like a normal muggle office. There was a wooden desk, computer and filing cabinet. There was even a paper-shredded located in the far left of the room. He slid out of the white blankets covering him, got up and found Hedwig blinking her large amber eyes at him.  
  
"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed. He stroked her snowy white feathers while yawing widely. She nipped him affectionately on the finger and continued eating her dead mice on the floor. Harry walked out of the office and into another muggle looking office. Here he found all his school robes, parchments, clothes, books and broomstick. His cauldron was even stacked neatly next to the bookshelf.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" He asked no one in particular. "About ten hours I believe," said a new voice from behind. "You needed the rest. No one wanted to wake you."  
  
Harry wheeled around to find Mr Lionkipp dressed in robes of royal blue. Harry also saw that the same badge he had seen Shacklebolt wear on his robes last year was pinned to his collar. Lionkipp noticed Harry's gaze on the icon. "Auror's coat-of-arms," feeding Harry's curiosity. "When one wears it they will always know when an Auror has become a traitor. It glows red and burns hot."  
  
He paused then continued. "Anyway, about you. Dumbledore will probably see you this evening to discuss a few things. I don't know what about," Lionkipp said. Harry also got the impression that Lionkipp new exactly what all this was about. "But I want to tell you that your aunt, uncle and cousin are safe. I must admit that they are very lucky. Voldemort is known for killing muggles just for fun." He then shuddered.  
  
"Did you do a memory charm on them?" Harry asked. "Yeah, poor things. Frightened out of their wits but they will not remember a thing." Lionkipp answered.  
  
Lionkipp was a tall man, about in his mid-twenties with brown hair and blue eyes. He looked familiar to Harry but he couldn't put a finger on it. Why had Voldemort decide to come after him at the Dursley's? Didn't Dumbledore say he was protected there because of Aunt Petunia? Harry then thought of Wormtail. The fact that he led the Voldemort to his house mad him angry. Very angry. He had yet to talk to the miserable rat. What would he say to such a pitiful being? He was so angry and had so much hatred he just wanted to.  
  
"Harry?" Lionkipp nervous voice interrupted his stream of thought. "Yes? Sorry, you were saying?" Harry asked. He realised his eyes were closed. He opened them to look at Lionkipp. What he didn't see was the glimmer of red that was momentarily resident inside. Lionkipp did not see it either. "Its not that, the room vibrated. The glass of water on the desk was shaking." *Oh God* he thought. *What was is going on?*  
  
"Really?" Harry asked puzzled once more.  
  
"Yes," said the deep voice of Shacklebolt as he entered the room. He was wearing was looked like a black Armani suit. "Its been happening while you were asleep too."  
  
"Do this vibrations occur often? I mean, is it normal here? Wherever here is." Harry asked him. "No not common at all. We are in the outer-department offices in London. The reason for the muggle styled rooms is because we get many muggles walking and working in these areas, which brings me to the question of why Mr Lionkipp is in wizarding robes?" Shacklelbolt glared at the young man.  
  
The young Auror looked sheepish. "All right, all right! I'll change," he replied. Lionkipp got out his wand and transformed his robes in an identical version of Shacklebolt's suit, with matching dark sunglasses. Harry thought he closely resembled a CIA or FBI agent found only in Hollywood movies.  
  
"Blending enough for you Mr Kingsley?" he asked taking off his sunglasses. He gave a small wink at Harry, looked around the room to see if anyone was there and quickly apparated.  
  
Harry turned his head to look at Shacklebolt, who was rolling his eyes and muttering something that sounded like, "Bloody youngsters!"  
  
"Um, Mr Shacklebolt? Could I please ask why I am here and not at you know." Harry asked. "The Order of the Phoenix Headquarters?" Shacklebolt finished for him, whispering. Harry nodded. "Well," Shacklebolt continued looking a bit uncomfortable. " Dumbledore believes that you would be safer here because he thinks that Voldemort is not game enough to enter a muggle building in the middle of a muggle city just yet."  
  
Harry nodded but was still not entirely convinced. They were all hiding something. They are hiding something that Harry was sure were the answer to his current worries. He was also very determined to find out what.  
  
*If grammar and all is pathetic don't try to blame me. It's late at night. Please review! If my story is dragging or boring please inform me. Plz review. Thanks :) * Luv Surge 


	3. Vesipdae, Apidae and Phoenix

Hey guys! If there are any errors in the timeline or facts please tell me. I welcome constructive criticism. I don't own the characters. They belong to the genius, JK Rowling. ~surge~  
  
Reviews: I'd like to thank anorel and GWTW Fan for reviewing.  
  
anorel: I'm glad you enjoy it. Mr Lionkipp is a character I created. I know, he is a bit funny (the CIA agent thing was a bit overboard). Is there any bit u hate?  
  
GWTW Fan: I would like to thank you for your comments. I will try to improve my grammar and spelling. I'd like to also thankyou for saying that my story has potential. Like I asked anorel, is there any bits you hate or could be improved?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to the genius, JK Rowling. She is an inspiration for writing, her plots and worlds are amazing. I own Mr Lionkipp, lol.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Vespidae, Apidae and Phoenix  
  
* "Harry! Run now!" The same voices were screaming. "Harry! Harry! Run! Run! Now!" The volume was increasing and the screams were becoming ear splitting. "Harry!" They continued. "No!" Harry shouted back. "Go away!" "Harry! Run now! Run NOW!"*  
  
For not the first time this summer Harry woke with a start. The dark ceiling above where he lay quivered and vibrated. The picture in the corridor fell to the ground. Harry lay panting and momentarily closed his eyes. The light of Shacklebolt's room flicked on and pounding footsteps could be heard, they were becoming distant, as if the owner of the noise was running away from the building. Harry lurched out of bed; almost tripping over the number of Quidditch books piled next to it, grabbed his wand and ran to Shacklebolt's sleeping quarters. He stood outside the slightly adjacent door and could feel a light breeze waft through the tiny gap between the door and its frame.  
  
"Mr Shacklebolt?" Harry asked uncertainly. "Is everything alright?" There was no answer, just silence. "Mr Shacklebolt?" Harry said increasing the volume of his voice. "Please answer if you can hear me." There was still no answer. Harry's forehead crinkled for a second, and he kicked the door open. Shacklebolt's room was messy and his belongings were torn to shreds. Harry had seen this kind of room before. The same thing happened to him in his second year of Hogwarts. Harry tried to shove the memory back inside his mind. He knew Ginny didn't know what she was doing. Harry continued to survey the room. The window on the right was open and the wind was blowing the white curtains through the air like ghosts.  
  
Still cautious, Harry stepped into the room. He trod carefully over the books and paper scattered over the once tidy floor. Harry saw Shacklebolt's broomstick amongst the mess. *It is the 10th floor. I don't think he jumped out the window. * Thought Harry. The hairs at the back of his neck prickled. Someone was watching him. Harry prepared himself, thinking of all the jinx and curses he knew. He settled for a Disarming Charm. *Three.two.one.* Harry counted in his head and swung around and chanted the appropriate words. "Expelliarmus!" "Harry!" shouted the person behind him. Lupin's wand flew in a perfect arc and landed safely in Harry's hand. "Professor Lupin?" Harry asked shocked. "Is that you?" "Yes it is," he replied smiling. "May I please have my wand back?" Still cautious, Harry was unwilling to give him his wand. It could be a trick. "Not yet, prove it," Harry told him. He noticed that the man before him looked very tired, but it was a different type of exhaustion Harry was used to seeing around him. There was a muggle calendar in his room, the type that told you the phases of the moon. Harry knew it was nowhere near the full moon. The man sighed and muttered, "Too smart. Alright, lets see." He paused for a moment. "Right, the Patronus you produce is in the form of a stag and I wrote the Marauder's map and." "Ok, it's alright Professor I believe you," Harry said. "Harry, its not Professor anymore it just Remus," Lupin told him quietly. Harry nodded to show his agreement. Lupin looked at Harry. He looked very tired but there was something different about him. He had grown a couple of inches but it was not the outside appearance that had changed. He couldn't single it out. "Listen Harry, someone entered the building a few moments ago and they." Remus started to tell Harry. "Quiet!" Harry whispered. Lupin drew quiet. Harry switched off the room light and scanned his eyes over the dark corridor. "Harry, what the.?" Remus began to question. "Please, I need to hear!" There was a bright flash of green light, which missed Lupin's shoulder by a few inches. He was suddenly constrained by what look like an invisible force field. "Run now!" Remus shouted as he struggling against the invisible ropes. "Harry, NOW!" Harry stood there for a moment. He couldn't leave Remus by himself. He was the only "Marauder" left. He was his father's best friend. Well, the only one he could call a friend. That despicable Pettigrew betrayed his trust. A surge of anger flowed through Harry again. It reached to the end of his fingered tips making them tingle a little. The anger made him freeze. Harry opened his eyes and he could feel the person he attacked crumple to the ground. A flow of curses could be heard and the corridor began to vibrate. The unseen barrier seemed to have gone and Lupin was free to move again.  
  
"The earthquakes are back," Remus shouted. He ran towards Harry grabbed his wrist and started pulling him along. "Quick before he recovers!" "Remus, wait! What about.?" Harry began to ask. "Hedwig knows where to go," Remus answered for him. They were running down the fire-exit stairs. Lupin still had a firm grip on Harry's wrist. He looked so desperate to get away from the 10th floor. "Professor Lupin, what is going on?" Harry asked confused. "Keep running!" Was his answer. They reached the bottom of the ten flights of stairs and they still kept running. Harry was out of breath and he had a painful stitch at the side of his waist.  
  
After what seem like hours later, they finally stopped. They stood under a streetlamp to catch their breaths. "Please.tell me.what.is.going.on?" Harry panted. Lupin, who looked completely un-puffed but worried, looked at Harry, then up at the dark street. "I can't give you any answers here," he said looking around fearfully. "It is too risky." "Where are we going? And where is Shacklebolt?" Harry continued to persist.  
  
There was a pregnant silence. "He is safe, someone broke into his room looking for you. He managed to warn me in time," he said in a low voice. "Listen Harry, you are in danger and I need to get you somewhere secure," he lowered his voice even lower. "Not even the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters is safe enough." "Where are we to go?" Harry felt his heart sink. If the Headquarters was not safe enough, what was? Wasn't it supposed to be un-detectable? "Where are we going? Harry asked again. "We are going to Dumbledore's home," Remus replied. "Come, wait a sec." Harry was surprised. That was the last place he would have thought of. He knew that Dumbledore must go some place during the summer but Harry couldn't imagine where. Lupin took out his wand, looked around the dark street and said, "Accio Firebolt!" There was a whirring sound and Harry's state-of-the-art broom was soaring towards him. "What about you?" Harry asked, as he got ready to mount. Remus smiled. "In a minute. Accio Cleansweep!" Another broom came flying, this time it was heading towards Lupin. He too, mounted his broom. "Follow me, alright?" Harry nodded. He mounted his Firebolt and a flow of elation filled him. The wind on his face calmed his anger and confusion and for the present moment, Harry forgot of all his troubles.  
  
The stars in the inky black sky seemed to make sense to Lupin. Harry could occasionally hear him mutter a few names of the constellations. Harry assumed that it helped Lupin to navigate. Remus slowed his broomstick so he was level with Harry. "Listen very carefully to me Harry, you must swear that you must never reveal what I am going to tell you to anyone," Harry had never seen Lupin look so serious. "Unless you are given permission by Dumbledore or a member of the Order of the Phoenix. "Of course, I swear," Harry, replied. Lupin nodded. "Do you see that star?" He pointed to a rather large star that at that moment glowed red then yellow then back to its normal colour. It seemed to be on fire. "Many muggles believe it to be Mars. It is actually an unknown planet that human technology has not yet discovered. However, the members of the Order refer to it as 'Phoenix'." Harry stared at it. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Lupin seemed to know what he was thinking. "Only when another wizard or witch points it out to you will you be able to see it differently." He looked very serious again. "Harry, remember everything I say. If you ever need to come here for refuge, when you have nowhere else to go, just look immediately below Phoenix to see two stars named Vespidae and Apidae. Fly towards the middle of them and." Lupin stopped talking abruptly. He glanced around, squinting his eyes to see through the dark. Three dark figures on brooms were soaring towards them shooting curses. The streams of magic had narrowly missed them. "Go Harry! Go!" Lupin shouted. He sped off on his broom trying to distract them. Two of the dark figures followed Lupin, sending jets of green and red after him. Harry watched Lupin speed into the distance.  
  
One of them remained behind. The figure turned its gaze towards Harry, who could not see its face. He heard it laugh. "Harry Potter," it whispered in a voice Harry did not recognise. "The Dark Lord will reward me greatly for your head." "You'll have to catch me first!" Harry spat back. He turned and urged his Firebolt on, trying to shake off the Deatheater. He was a very good flier, Harry thought. "God dammit," he muttered. Harry turned to look at the two stars below Phoenix. They twinkled with welcome. Harry thought of what Lupin had told him and flew towards the middle of the two stars. Harry started to panic. Remus hadn't told him about what to do next. He continued to speed towards to the stars but the Deatheater behind was tailing him like a hawk. "Imflagrate!" the dark figure yelled. The curse hit him at the side of the arm, causing him swerve. Harry could feel his blood oozing from the cut. He continued to fly towards Phoenix. It suddenly created a blinding light, which filled the whole sky. The light was so intense he had to cover his eyes with his other arm. Harry could feel the Deatheater fall behind cursing and ranting. It seemed like he had stopped flying, his broom was just floating in the world of light surrounding him.  
  
The light suddenly disappeared and the Deatheater was nowhere to be found. Harry felt himself suddenly freefall, with no way to control his broom. He was inches from the ground and Harry clamped his eyes shut, waiting for the impact. The collision never came; the sensation was very similar to the feeling of travelling through Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Harry opened his eyes and was shocked to find what he was seeing. It was evening again and his surroundings were engulfed into darkness. It appeared that to him that he was standing in a dank cave. It was the last thing he imagined for Dumbledore's home, if he had even reached there. Harry looked around the clearing too find no one in sight. He began to panic. How as he to get back? Harry was about to mount his Firebolt when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Welcome Harry, to Fenix Grotto." 


End file.
